


Desert Evasion

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: #Badass, #Glory, #Rebel, #iknowacowardwheniseeone, #neartheend, #thatboyaintright, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: Based on Juice's scene from "Salvage" Season 6 Episode 6
Kudos: 1





	Desert Evasion

Desert Evasion

Below the distant clouds,  
skirting the edges of  
the wind,  
roamed the Rican  
rebel  
in what would be  
his last moment  
of glory.

As his snarled,  
double - edged words  
dipped in truth were hurled,  
what resulted is  
now a tale of legend.  
The defying glance at  
the fools behind the  
badge, riding around  
the mountainous  
highways while evading  
backup. Creating the  
cruiser crash with the  
patrol bike a stroke  
of unadulterated  
genius. His broadened  
smile in the van with  
Rat as his name was  
chanted, over and over in the  
California wind.


End file.
